ONLY IMO
by secretxoxlove
Summary: Imogen, the fun &quirky odd ball of Degrassi is using Fiona in attempts to grab Eli's attention. But what happens when she finds herself becoming strangely attracted to her for real? Is she confused? Or simply just bored. omg, only Imogen. UPDATED!
1. An Introduction

"I'm available!" Imogen chimes as she looks over at Eli after the announcement about the Halloween dance finishes. "I mean, if you're looking for a date, still, that is."

"I was never even _planning _on going, Imogen. I already told you-high school dances aren't my scene, and after what happened at Prom, that's pretty much all the excitement I can handle for one year."

"Stop being such a bore, Eli."

"Disagreeing _again?_" Fiona asks coming up from behind. "Let me guess," she continues with a sly smile to the side. "Imogen here is _dying _to be you're date to the back to school dance, and God forbid, predictable, little Eli refuses to participate in such state of affairs."

He nods. "Correct."

_"Predictable," _Imogen says hopping up and dragging Fiona over to the other side of the drama room. "Can you talk to him?"

"No offence Imogen, but maybe it's time you take a hint; Eli doesn't want to go with you, so, just… _find another date."_

"Maybe he'll change his mind by then. I think he's just a little confused right now-doesn't know what he wants yet."

Fiona nods, fascinated by Imogen's logic. "Hey, I'm flying solo too. Maybe we should just catch a movie tonight to keep our minds off of being the singletons."

"With Eli?"

"With _me."_

"Or…" Imogen says smiling with an idea as she slowly strokes her chin.

"We're not stalking Eli!"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Maybe, just maybe, you and Eli have a lot more in common than I thought: You're both _uber _predictable."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Imogen decides to take Fiona up on her offer. She didn't exactly feel too happy about settling for a cheap, foreseeable Vampire flick, but it sure beat out spending the night thinking about how much better life would be if she could only get Eli all to herself. "This is a nice pad you got here. I'm going to assume that you're family is <em>incredibly <em>loaded."

"Uhm, something like that, but believe me; this place is nothing compared to my old place in New York. It's alright, though, I guess. It keeps the cold out."

When the movie finally starts, the room is dark for a moment and the sound of the beginning credits begin to fill the room. Fiona uncomfortably slides over to make room as Imogen jauntily hops down onto the couch. "Hey, Fiona…" she begins, popping a chip into her mouth. "Whatever happened to Charlie?"

"Charlie?" She says puzzled. "How did you-k,"

_"Eli," _Imogen answers a little too quickly. "That boy can be _such _a gossip at times, but don't blame him; he has nothing but good intentions."

"Oh. Well… uh, we broke up." She bites her lip for a second in thought as she reminisces on her past relationship with Charlie. "I wish things could have been different, but things happen, you know?"

Imogen rolls her eyes. _"Tell _me about it." She pops another chip into her mouth. "So you're really gay… like, legitimately?"

"Yeah, I am. And pretty openly, too, if I might add." Fiona begins to wonder where all of the sudden interrogating questions were coming from.

"If my parents ever found out that I was gay, I don't know what I'd do."

"Wait, you're gay too?"

Suddenly lost in thought, Imogen ignores the question. _"They'd probably never talk to me again," _she says squinting, apparently talking to herself now. "Or board me away! To Paraguay! Where they'll force me to watch llama porn and eat shrimp cocktail!"

"Imogen! _What _are you talking about?"

Imogen shakes her head at the thought, looking almost disturbed with the idea. "I need some air. Maybe we should just go out and grab something to eat. _I'm thinking burritos?"_

* * *

><p><em>-Ahaha, so this is just an introductory chapter for what's to come with this new fic. I know there's not really much to judge it off of yet, but I hope you decide to give it a chance.<em>  
><em>THANKS FOR READING!1! <em>I hope you choose to continue…**_ KISSES!_**


	2. Surprise

"I still don't know why we couldn't just stay in, I'm not even hungry," Fiona groans as they both enter a Little Miss Steaks.

Imogen shrugs. "So what? It's nice here."

"If you're anticipating a surprise run-in with Eli here, I doubt you'll get what you're looking for. Eli never comes here."

"Just follow me, and don't try to predict the future. You never know what can happen," Imogen snaps back. As they both scan the room for a clear table, Imogen smiles when she turns around and sees Charlie in the distance about to enter Little Miss Steaks. "Hey Fiona. Isn't that Charlie over there? With _a date?" _As she points in the direction of Charlie and her unknown companion, the words on her lips sound as cunning as hell.

"Oh god, it is Charlie. What should I do?"

"Say hello."

"No! I can't!" Fiona says in a loud whisper. "Just walk this way and hope she doesn't see us-" Fiona begins to drags Imo by the arm, but just as she does, she and Charlie make eye contact, and it'd only be foolish to run off now.

"Fiona!" Charlie says as she enters with another girl hanging on tightly at her side. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Feeling obligated to return the kind gesture, Fiona plasters on a fake smile and says, _"Forever, _I know. I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good… Oh-this is my girlfriend, Aly," Charlie says introducing the girl. "Aly, this is Fiona."

"Hi." The girl smiles a smile so seemingly meant to intimidate as if she already knew all of the history behind Fiona and Charlie.

Fiona smiles back without saying anything. Saving the encounter from an almost-awkward moment, Charlie jumps in. "So how is everything, are _you _seeing anyone?" She shoots Imogen a look.

Fiona awkwardly fiddles her thumbs not knowing what to say. "Uhm, actually I am," she says. "I've actually been very happy lately, _so…_" she trails off.

"Oh, that's great!" Charlie chimes. "Do I know this person?"

"Uhh," Fiona begins to panic, not knowing Charlie would ask her to elaborate on her sudden lie.

"It's me!" Imogen says jumping in and grabbing hold of Fiona's hand. Fiona looks over at her with extremely grateful eyes for saving her. "Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie says eyeing Imogen all over again but more ostensibly this time before looking back at Fiona. "Well I'm glad you're happy. It was nice seeing you again."

Fiona smiles again trying to end the conversation, hesitant to use words to further the conversation. Within seconds, Charlie gets it and turns to find an empty table. "Wow, thanks Imogen. You _really _didn't have to do that."

"I know. I'm amazing. Nothing new."

"No, really; you're a life saver."

"Yeah, I know."

As they wait for their orders to come, Fiona can't help but look over at Charlie with her new girlfriend. Although she was over Charlie, it still sort of hurt to watch her continue to move on right in front of her. Suddenly Charlie and Aly steal a kiss, and Imogen watches Fiona watch the couple as her face is filled with nothing but pure hostility. "They're so pathetic," Fiona murmurs under her breath. "Like, get a room."

Imogen does a sly smirk to the side. "I know how you can make Charlie _really _jealous."

"Really? How?"

"Watch." Imogen sits there quiet for a moment. Then suddenly, she takes both of her hands to purposely shove both of their large glasses of water onto the floor causing the loud shattering of the glass to get the attention of all the tables nearby. Just as Charlie and Aly look over, Imogen grabs Fiona's face and kisses her quickly, but softly on the lips. _"Bingo," _Imogen chimes as she watches Fiona's face blush 'til it's the color of a tomato.


	3. Ceasing Interval

"Miss Coyne," Eli said greeting Fiona. "What's with you, you look like you haven't slept in days."  
>"That's because I haven't," Fiona groaned. "I was up thinking about Imogen all night." Eli furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's not what you think! It's just... I'm worried about her. I feel like she's a little confused."<br>"Confused? Confused about what?"  
>"You know—she's always doing the craziest things. Sometimes, I guess I just wonder what goes on in that little head of hers."<br>"I do too, actually," Eli laughed.  
>Fiona smiled. Although it had been so long since she and Charlie last dated, she and Imogen had been spending a lot of time together lately. And especially after the kiss, she couldn't stop thinking about her. But she couldn't tell Eli that, he'd think that she <em>liked <em>Imogen—did she like Imogen? "Hey," she began. "Do you think that there would ever be a possibility of you," she paused, "you know... feeling the same way about Imogen?"  
>Eli sighed. "I've definitely thought about it. It's just that we're friends now—"<br>"And you wouldn't want to ruin it."  
>"Exactly." Fiona didn't exactly know what she was getting at, but ever since Imogen kissed her that night, her emotions have been screaming so many different things from all different directions. She didn't know what it meant, but that was just it; she needed time to think about it. But if she did in fact have buried feelings for Imogen, if Eli just so happened to actually like Imogen too, then it would be too late and it would be a missed opportunity.<br>She looked up at Eli. "But hypothetically, what if you found yourself falling for a friend," she asked. "And I mean, you just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of it turning into something really amazing? Do you act on it, or just continue to ask 'what if'? Eli nodded, and Fiona looked down at her hands for a moment hoping that Eli wouldn't pick up on what she was referring to.  
>"Well if you'd ask me, I think you just answered your own question." He stood up and slung his bag around his back to leave. "Nobody wants to go their whole life wondering <em>what if."<em> 

The next day when Fiona got to school, she sat on the front steps waiting for Imogen. Maybe there was something there, maybe there wasn't, but she had to find out. She needed to talk to her.  
>She jolted up off of the steps as soon as the school bus came to a loud halt right in front of her. As the doors swung open, Fiona watched as Eli and Imogen emerged from the bus together behind a string of other students. "Oh hey, Fiona!" Eli called as he and Imogen approached her, hand in hand. "Guess what?"<br>"What?" Fiona kept her eyes on Eli, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he and Imogen's hands intertwined together was as distracting as she found it to be.  
>"We took your advice; we're going on a date!"<br>"Yup!" Imogen chimed as Eli twirled her around three times; she giggled pretending to be dizzy as she playfully clung to him. "Tonight! Isn't that great?"  
>Fiona forced herself to pull a smile. "Great? That's <em>amazing," <em>she lied trying to do her best to not show her sudden disapproval. "I'm so happy for you both."  
>"Thanks. We'll see you around," Eli said walking towards the school, still holding Imogen's hand.<br>And for once, after months of rooting for them to be together, Fiona wished Eli would continue to treat Imogen as if she meant absolutely nothing to him. Jealousy was a horrible, horrible bitch.


End file.
